Noire/Ultra Dimension/Relationships
CPUs Neptune Despite a rocky start due to Neptune landing on Noire as their first meeting and calling Noire an impostor, the two manage to get along. Like the Noire in the Hyper Dimension, Neptune teases the heck out her. Noire has gotten teary eyed on the thought that Neptune needs to return to the Hyper Dimension and that she will never return. During their adventures, Noire has attempted to reform both Neptune and Plutia to not be lazy. She was sharp enough to find out, Neptune can do work, just that she was never really forced to with everyone happily doing the work for her. The two get along fine. Plutia Noire and Plutia are the best of friends. Before the events of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Noire helped Plutia run the newly formed Planeptune. Noire strives to be close to Plutia over Neptune and eventually challenging Blanc for being friends with Plutia. Plutia does not seem to notice the two fighting over her. If Plutia sets her mind on something, Noire can be sure to help out. Plutia, however is not above terrorizing her best friend when she transforms. While Plutia prefers Neptune as a sister, she prefers Noire as a friend, Noire has mixed feelings over that statement but nevertheless, Noire and Plutia get along very well. Vert Ultra Dimension When Vert first shows up in Lowee wanting to join the girls on their quest to complain to Blanc, Noire does not want a random person joining their party. She was suspicious of her. After Vert reveals herself as a CPU and then decides to take on all the CPUs, Noire was up to the challenge. After the fight, Noire was willing to help Vert defend her city from the Seven Sages. The two then hang around Planeptune's Basilicom, but for different reasons. They seem to get along. Hyper Dimension Noire only got to see Vert briefly in the true ending route. She was impressed with her display of heroism against the fake goddesses. Blanc Ultra Dimension Blanc and Noire do not get along with each other at all, mirroring Playstation's scuffle with Nintendo that lead to Sony's entry into the console market. Noire always suspected Blanc in being in leagues with the Seven Sages. While that was true, the extent of Blanc's support of them was limited and rather she was set up by them in most cases. Eventually, after helping Blanc retake her country, from the Seven Sages, the two of them still do not get along but at the very least, they do not want to fight each other as much. Their new battleground, however is over Plutia's attention. In the post game, it seems that their relationship has warmed considerably with Noire saying that Blanc does not have to abandon Lowee's tradition to defeat Bamo and Regu in the mobile market. Blanc Noire only got to see Blanc briefly in the true ending route. She was impressed with her display of heroism against the fake goddesses. Peashy Despite the fact Noire assisted in raising Peashy due to being around Planeptune's Basilicom so often, Peashy can barely remember her, only managing to mispronounce her name. Noire, is okay with this though as Neptune and Plutia were such a big part of Peashy's life. Noire (Hyper Dimension) The Ultra Dimension Noire is unhappy about how uncool the Hyper Dimension Noire is. The Ultra Dimension Noire has abandoned the other Noire to gate-keeping duties in the final dungeon. She soon regrets this, as that meant the Hyper Dimension Noire cannot show off as opposed to the Hyper Dimension Blanc and Vert. The two Noire's are the only two goddesses that do not warm relationship with each other at the end. CPU Candidates Uni Uni was looking forward to having another Noire in addition to her sister, but since that could not happen, she is disappointed. Uni treats this Noire as "psuedo-Noire" and cannot really feel as close to her as her sister. This Noire did help Uni see her sister as not perfect, nor super strict, unless it is around her. Regardless, Uni is perfectly happy to hang around either Noire's. Nepgear Like most people, Noire finds Nepgear to be more reliable than Neptune. She has offered Nepgear in jest, the chance to be her sister due to Nepgear's utility with her gadgets in situations. The two get along fine despite Nepgear landing Noire when they first meet similar to Neptune. Makers *CyberConnect2, Broccoli and Tekken are from the Ultra Dimension in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory and the Hyper Dimension in Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 IF As Noire, and the rest of the CPUs raised IF as a baby, the two get along well. Noire does note that IF has poor mental fortitude after what happened in her first kidnapping incident. Noire also, for some reason can relate to IF when she was forced to read her embarrassing book, she wrote in the past. Compa As Noire, and the rest of the CPUs raised Compa as a baby, the two get along well. CyberConnect2 Noire gets along well with CyberConnect2 especially after CyberConnect2 saved her from powerful monster during a quest. Broccoli Noire is curious of Broccoli's mount Gema. She has asked Broccoli if she could ride it but Gema looks at Noire funny. Broccoli explains that "because its Noire" is the reason why Gema does not want to let Noire ride Gema. The other CPUs join in to explain the impossibility of Noire riding Gema. The CPUs decide to poke Gema instead of riding it, but when Noire tries to poke it, Broccoli and Gema just leave with Broccoli explaining "because its Noire". Tekken Noire is aware of Tekken's masochistic tendencies and asked her about it. Tekken explained how she went through a brutal training regimen and somehow developed this to help her cope with the pain. Despite Noire, feeling weird about this, the two are still friends. MarvelousAQL Since Noire has never seen a musical before, MarvelousAQL decides to give her ticket to her ninja academy's musical occuring in Planeptune. Noire is grateful for those tickets and the two are friends. Additionally, after Noire repaired Marvy's outfit, Marvy honor-bound by her ninja code becomes cosplay pals with Noire. Antagonists Abnes Noire finds Abnes rather annoying and a problem before Neptune arrived. After seeing Neptune break her down, she decides to comfort her calling her a little girl. Noire treats Abnes as a non-threat despite being part of the Seven Sages. Anonydeath Noire utterly despises Anonydeath for his teasing of her. Noire has tried to end Anonydeath's life on multiple occasions but failed due to his trickery or other unexpected situations. Anonydeath loves Noire, and perfers her human form to her transformation. In the end, Noire was forced to rescue Anonydeath but he did feel bad about being indebted. He made it up to her and the other goddesses by reverting the children to their human state. In the end, Noire still dislikes Anonydeath, while Anonydeath still likes Noire. Arfoire Arfoire had almost succeeded in killing Noire and Neptune before they became CPUs but failed. Afterwards, Noire sees her as less and less of a threat due to constantly defeating her with the other goddesses. Arfoire gives up on fighting the other goddesses except Neptune in the end, but the two still do not get along. Copypaste Noire was rather angry at Copypaste for destroying her factory. After destroying him, she was unhappy with the fact Neptune and Plutia ditched her to clean up the destroyed factory. Once Copypaste is rebuilt as an ally, Noire just finds him too loud and annoying. Copypaste hated Noire at first, as a member of the Seven Sages but then likes all the goddesses, including Noire after being rebuilt. Mister Badd Mister Badd did manage to arrest Noire and the other goddesses in Lowee at one point but Noire ultimately defeated him with the other goddesses. Noire is enraged by the fact Mister Badd forced the children to take CPU Memories and became monsters because of that. Once Mister Badd surrenders and explains how he has tried to turn the girls back, Noire does forgive him and offers him a place in Lastation's Basilicom to continue research to cure the girls. Noire still has a low opinion of him intially thinking he kidnapped more of girls when in reality, the transformed girls returned to their human form. Rei Ryghts Ultra Dimension Noire does not like Rei Ryghts seeing as how her first in-person interaction with her was when Rei Rughts was drunk with her power and barely sane. Noire does not trust Rei to do anything correctly as well seeing as how she constantly screws up. However, Noire and Rei do not actually hate one another. Hyper Dimension Noire only really saw her as the final boss, which had to be defeated. Afterwards Rei does not even remember what happened, when she had the other Rei's power. Which means this Rei does not remember Noire and Noire does not specifically hate her for what she really was not responsible for. Warechu Noire saw this rat as enemy being a member of the Seven Sages. She does not think much of him until he decided to fight the goddesses in order to buy time for Arfoire's escape. Afterwards, she was impressed, but her overall attitude of Warechu is not high. Warechu does not care for Noire either. Category:Noire Category:Relationships